First Boyfriend
by Kenzoumukii
Summary: Sejatinya Baekhyun adalah lelaki cerewet yang memiliki kepercayaan diri tinggi. Namun justru keadaan itu berbanding terbalik saat sedang bersama Sehun. Sehun x Baekhyun [hunbaek]. Happy Reading.. Yaoi.


Title : First Boyfriend

Author : Kenzoumuki

Genre : Romance, general

Legth : One Shoot

Disclamer : Fanfiction ini milik saya, sedangkan tokoh di dalamnya milik orang tua mereka dan Tuhan. Disini saya sebagai peminjam nama, tidak pantas jika saya mengaku sebagai milik mereka. Padahal sebenarnya sangat mengharap. *plak Dan perlu diketahui bahwasanya saya tidak bermaksud untuk menjelekan nama dari personil EXO yang tertera di dalam ff ini. Namun, saya hanya mengungkapkan imajinasi saya dalam sebuah cerita sebagai wujud hobi saya untuk mengasah kemampuan menulis. Semoga ff ini bisa menghibur kalian para pecinta fanfiction EXO apalagi pair Hunbaek.

Warning : Disini author buat sekolah di korea pulang sekolah jam 04.00 ya. Saya kurang tahu aslinya jam berapa disana. FF ini sudah pernah saya post di blog sederhana saya dengan pair wonkyu. Silahkan kunjungi blog saya jika berminat ( .com)

Warning : OOC(Out of Character), Shoneun-ai, YAOI, typo, gaje

Rated : Semua kalangan ^.^

Pair : Hunbaek

Cast : Byun Baekhyun (17 tahun)

Oh Sehun (17 tahun)

Kim Minseok (17 Tahun)

.

Happy Reading~

.`

.

.

'' _Sehunie, Mianhae. Hari ini aku tidak bisa pulang bersamamu. Ada tambahan jam pelajaran di kelasku sore ini. Lebih baik kita batalkan saja acara pulang bersama kita. Mian.'_

Baekhyun menekan tombol _send_ dari layar ponselnya setelah ia mengetik beberapa kalimat di dalam kotak pesan.. Ia meletakkan tangannya di meja sembari mengetukkan jemarinya beberapa kali. Wajahnya yang putih mulus, mendadak muram dan terlihat kesal. Bibir tipis berwarna merah cheery itu mengerucut dengan lucu. Tubuh rampingnya bergerak dengan gelisah menantikan jawaban sang kekasih.

Satu menit tidak mendapat balasan , lelaki itu mulai bergumam tidak jelas dengan bibirnya yang dikerucutkan, alhasil ia terlihat seperti seseorang yang sedang berkumur Beruntung di dalam ruang kelas yang bertuliskan kelas XI-1 itu tidak begitu ramai dengan siswa. Bunyi bel yang terdengar lima belas menit lalu berhasil membuat siswa berhamburan keluar dan menyisakan beberapa yang masih tinggal di kelas itu namun bisa dihitung dengan jari. Termasuk Baekhyun. Ia lebih memilih tinggal di kelas karena perasaannya gundah.

Apa diantara kalian ada yang sudah paham mengapa keadaan Baekyun begitu buruk?

Ya. Benar, pertanyaan ini untuk Kalian!

Seharusnya kalian juga sudah paham bukan?

Baiklah. Baiklah.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun membenci jam pelajaran tambahan. Apalagi di akhir musim panas seperti sekarang ini.

Oh ayolah, tidak asik sekali waktu seperti ini dibuang dengan sia-sia. Seharusnya waktu-waktu romantis itu dihabiskan oleh sepasang kekasih untuk menikmati akhir musim panas di kota Seoul yang indah. Kencan misalnya? Atau berkumpul dengan keluarga? Atau minum teh bersama sahabat terbaikmu? Bukankah itu terdengar lebih masuk akal daripada harus mengisinya dengan tambahan jam pelajaran?

Benarkan?

Padahal Baekhyun sudah menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Dan sialnya, dengan tidak elit pula seorang guru memiliki hati yang lapang untuk menambahkan jam pelajaran di saat yang tidak tepat. Hal ini benar-benar membuat Baekhyun kesal, murka dan marah.

'Dasar guru sialan.' Umpat Baekhyun entah sudah keberapa kalinya dalam hati.

Bukannya lelaki berparas cantik seperti Baekhyun adalah tipe siswa yang suka mengeluh dan suka protes, Hei.. hei.. ayolah! Siapa yang tidak ingin menghabiskan akhir musim panas bersama sang kekasih? Suasana romantis yang diciptakan saat akhir musim panas bukankah banyak pasang kekasih yang menantikan? Tak terkecuali dengan namja berkulit putih dengan pipi chubbynya yang terlihat menggemaskan itu.

Suasana sejuk nan hangat akan menyapamu ketika kau berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota yang dipenuhi dengan guguran pohon mahoni. Apalagi ketika menginjak sore hari. Dengan dilatarbelakangi bias cahaya matahari tenggelam berwarna orange terang, seraya menantikan sunset di sungai Han itu terdengar lebih cocok untuk mengisi kencan pertama Baekhyun bersama namjacingunya. Sayangnya, khayalan itu harus berhenti di tengah jalan tatkala ia mendengar berita bahwa seminggu full di kelasnya akan diadakan jam tambahan untuk mengisi kekosongan guru yang sebelumnya ijin tidak mengajar karena cuti melahirkan. Dan itu bahkan di akhir musim panas seperti sekarang.

"Ish... sial sekali" Baekhyun rasanya ingin menjerit saking kesalnya.

Hei.. Jangan pernah mengolok Baekhyun karena ia berfikir egois. Bukan egois sebenarnya, ia hanya meminta keadilan. Padahal hari ini, lelaki pemilik sepasang mata indah berbalut eyeliner itu berencana pulang bersama dengan namjacingunya, Oh Sehun.

YA. Kalian tidak salah dengar kok, -coret- baca maksudnya.

Iya..

Oh Sehun, siswa satu angkatan Baekhyun yang ahli bermain sepak bola. Dia juga termasuk _namja_ terkenal di sekolah karena ia dan timnya selalu membawa pulang piala setiap kali ada pertandingan sepak bola antar sekolah. Dan yang lebih diutamakan lagi, bahwa Sehun adalah seorang kapten. Siapa yang tidak akan terperangkap dalam pesona sang kapten.

Tidak akan ada. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Ia sudah jatuh terperosok hingga jauh ke dalam jurang pesona seorang Oh Sehun yang tampan. Mungkin tergila – gila dalam kata lain.

Baekhyun sempat mau mati –ini berlebihan- tapi itu benar, saat Sehun menyatakan cintanya seminggu yang lalu. Tepat di tengah lapangan sepak bola dan disaksikan oleh seluruh siswa sekolah. Siapa yang tidak akan mati rasa dengan pernyataan cinta seperti itu. Luar biasa. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Sehun akan memilihnya diantara beribu fans Sehun di sekolah mereka. Baekhyun yang pemalu namun memiliki sifat cerewet begitu beruntung dipilih oleh Oh Sehun.

Dan... sebagai kekasih _namja_ terpopuler di sekolah, Baekhyun merasa belum pernah memberikan kenangan manis untuk mereka berdua. Inilah yang akhir-akhir ini dipikirkan _namja_ cantik itu. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat tidak bisa tidur hanya untuk memikirkan masalah sepele dan sesimpel ini. 'Yak, jangan pernah mengganggap ini masalah sepele, mengerti? Kalian tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku? Siapa eoh yang mengerti perasaanku? Bantu aku tolong! _Ottoke ? Ottoke?_ ' begitulah kiranya raungan hati Baekhyun ditengah kegalauan perasaannya. Kadang ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking frustasinya.

Maklum, Sehun adalah pacar pertama Baekhyun, sama sekali _namja_ itu tidak pernah mempunyai riwayat dalam percintaan sebelumnya. Sementara kenyataannya, Baekhyun selalu gugup ketika di depan Sehun saking malunya berhadapan dengan pacar pertamanya yang tampan dan menawan. Baekhyun sempat iri dengan kesempurnaan Oh Sehun, lelaki idaman itu memiliki hidung yang mancung, sorot mata dingin namun meneduhkan, bibir tipis yang disanggah dengan rahang yang tegas, serta senyuman memikat dan menawan.

Oh.. membayangkan saja Baekhyun sudah meleleh dibuatnya. Apalagi kenyataanya ia sekarang adalah namjacingu dari Oh Sehun. Itu membuat Baekhyun sering memberikan cubitan di badannya hampir setiap hari. Mungkin saja namja cantik itu bermimpi. Alhasil ia sendiri yang kesakitan karena ini semua adalah FAKTA.

Namun harus diingat bahwa Baekhyun itu pemalu.

PEMALU?

Ya... dan apa kalian tahu penyebab Baekhyun malu saat bertemu dengan _namjacingu_ -nya? Tentu saja, karena Baekhyun adalah seorang _namja_ yang tidak percaya diri jika di depan Oh Sehun. Ia sering mati kutu dan bungkam ketika di dekat Oh Sehun. _Namja_ bereyeliner itu bingung dirinya yang sejatinya cerewet dan memiliki percaya diri yang tinggi seketika runtuh ketika melihat dan berdekatan dengan sang _namjacingu_. Omoo.. "Aku namja bukan yeoja, ishh kenapa bisa seperti ini?" batinnya meraung-raung.

Baekhyuns sempat tidak tidur berhari-hari hanya untuk memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar ia tidak gugup saat Sehun akan mengajaknya berciuman. Omo. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya frustasi. Apalagi jika hal itu benar terjadi. Mungkin Baekhyun tidak sadarkan diri seketika. Lagipula, berciuman adalah hal yang wajar bagi sepasang kekasih. Dan momen itu tidak boleh dirusak karena sikap kegugupan dari Baekhyun. Tidak boleh.

Ya.

Wajar jika _namja_ imut dan menggemaskan itu diselimuti rasa gundah resah, karena setelah masa terpanahnya cinta Sehun untuk Baekhyun, keduanya sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing setelah pulang sekolah. Bahkan di hari libur pun. Hingga hari ini dan detik ini pula, Baekhyun sudah beberapa kali mengecewakan Sehun. Itu menurut pandangan Baekhyun sendiri.

Selama seminggu mereka pacaran, selalu ada saja halangan untuk mereka hingga gagal pulang bersama. Hal sepele sih memang.

Pulang bersama?

Hal sederhana namun dapat membuat Baekhyun bahagia. Ia membayangkan jika pulang bersama dengan orang spesialmu. Kau bisa bergandengan tangan, menikmati saat-saat berdua, saling berbagi lelucon atau pun rayuan yang membuat pipi kekasihmu bersemu merah di sepanjang jalan. Bukankah itu sangat romantis.

Yah... lagi-lagi Baekhyun hanya bisa membayangkan itu di alam khayalnya. Lagipula saat seperti ini dapat Baekhyun gunakan untuk membangun kembali imagenya yang layaknya yeoja saat bersama Sehun. _Namja_ cantik itu sudah mempersiapkan dirinya untuk menghilangkan kata gugup saat bertemu Sehun. ia sudah browsing di internet, melihat tutorial di youtube tentang cara berciuman. Itu semua ia lakukan untuk mengatasi kegugupannya saat berhadapan dengan orang yang begitu dicintai Baekhyun.

"Hah... kenapa aku selalu mengecewakannya," desah Baekhyun sembari meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja. Bola mata hitam legam itu tak pernah lepas dari ponsel, menunggu Sehun membalas pesan yang sudah ia kirim beberapa menit lalu. Kenapa sampai sekarang Sehun belum membalasnya?

Apa mungkin Sehun marah dengan Baekhyun?

Drrt. Drrt.

Baekhyun mengamati ponselnya yang bergetar. Hatinya gundah saat dengan ragu ia membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk.

From : Sehunie

' _Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku akan menunggu sampai kau pulang, My princess.'_

Baekhyun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya kembali. Mata sipitnya membulat lucu menatap tulisan yang ada di layar ponselnya. Hampir saja Baekhyun tersedak ludahnya sendiri saking kagetnya.

Tak khayal bibirnya langsung terangkat membentuk lukisan senyuman ketika membaca balasan pesan dari Sehun. Hatinya berbunga-bunga. Rasanya ia ingin terbang bersama burung-burung. Pipinya juga memerah menyadari jika Sehun memanggilnya 'princess'. Oh ayolah! Baekhyun seorang _namja_ , bukan _yeoja_ dari negeri dongeng yang selalu berakhir bahagia bersama sang pangeran.

Namun, tidak bisa dipungkiri jika hati Baekhyun berdesir lembut seperti merasakan suatu kebahagiaan yang ada di negeri dongeng saat sang putri telah bertemu dan hidup bahagia dengan pangeran. Ini berlebihan memang. Tapi Baekhyun menyukai panggilan itu. Sungguh.

Sedetik kemudian senyuman Baekhyun luntur. _Namja_ cantik itu pikir, apabila Sehun menunggunya sampai pulang, itu pasti akan sangat sore. Tidak-tidak. Baekhyun tidak mau merepotkan Sehun.

' _Tidak perlu Sehunnie. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Kau pasti lelah, lebih baik kau pulang dulu saja nde!.'_

Baekhyun meletakkan kembali ponselnya di atas meja. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menantikan balasan Sehun. Jujur saja, ia sangat senang jika Sehun mau menunggunya. Tapi, ia benar-benar tidak ingin merepotkan Sehun. Tidak.

Tidak butuh waktu lama ponsel Baekhyun kembali bergetar. Jemari lentiknya dengan cepat menggeser tombol buka pada layar touch screen ponselnya.

' _Kekkke, kau selalu saja seperti itu. Aku sekarang namjacingumu. Sudah tugasku untuk melindungi putriku. Aku akan menunggumu di atap sekolah. Datanglah kesana jika kau sudah selesai. Saranghae'_

Baekhyun hampir saja mengeluarkan bola matanya akibat terus membelalak. Rasanya ia ingin melompat ke jurang saking girangnya. Ralat, kalau melompat ke jurang Baekhyun bisa mati, kalau begitu melompat ke danau saja. Tunggu dulu ke danau pun Baekhyun sama aja ia kan mati tenggelam karena tidak bisa berenang. Ish.. jadi tidak perlu lompat saja kalau begitu.

Sehun memang tipe namja yang tidak pernah menyerah. Dan.. itulah yang membuat Baekhyun jatuh hati dan mungkin sudah tergila-gila dengan _namja_ tampan itu. Namun, karena sikapnya yang pemalu ia tidak bisa mengungkapkan rasa yang sudah berlebihan itu kepada Sehun. Yang ada hanyalah kegugupan yang menyelimutinya saat dekat dengan Sehun. Sungguh tidak menguntungkan.

Saat Baekhyun akan mengetikkan balasan, Lee seonsangnim sudah masuk ke kelas dan membubarkan aktivitas kelas yang semula gaduh. Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyadari jika bel istirahat selesai sudah berbunyi. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun mengurungkan niatnya untuk membalas pesan dari Sehun.

.

.

Sore telah beranjak. Terbukti dengan adanya lukisan gradasi warna orange di antara awan-awan yang berarak. Sinarnya yang hangat menembus jendela kelas Baekhyun. Seolah mengisyaratkan bagi penghuni yang ada disana untuk segera berhamburan keluar menyaksikan betapa indahnya suasana sore kala itu.

Petang itu, Baekhyun membereskan bukunya yang berserakan di meja. Tangan mungilnya bergerak dengan cepat memasukkan satu persatu buku pelajaran yang baru saja selesai ia pelajari. Saking tergesanya sampai membuat Minseok –teman sebangku Baekhyun- menatapnya heran.

" Baekhyun -ah, kenapa buru-buru sekali?" _namja_ imut yang duduk di samping Baekhyun berkata, menghentikan sejenak aktivitas _namja_ manis bermarga Byun itu.

"Seseorang sudah menungguku," jawab Baekhyun singkat seraya melanjutkan kembali aktivitasnya yang terhenti karena pertanyaan tidak penting –menurut Baekhyun - dari Minseok.

"Cieee . . . yang sekarang sudah punya pacar?"

"Apa sih Hyung"

"Cieee . . Baekhyun sudah besar sekarang. Jangan lupa cerita bagaimana ciuman pertama kalian." Celetuk Minsoek membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah padam.

"Aish . . Minseok-Hyung! Jangan menggodaku terus!" protes Baekhyun seraya menetralkan pipinya yang ia yakini sekarang sudah semerah tomat.

"Bwahahaaha, Kau menggemaskan sekali Baekhyun-ah. Pokoknya aku tetap menunggu cerita ciuman pertama kalian."

"Minseok-Hyung! Berhenti berkata seperti itu!"

"Ah, baiklah-baiklah. Cepat sana pergi menemui pangeranmu, dia pasti sudah menunggu lama. Aku pergi dulu manis, bye..."

"Ahh... Hyungi, kapan kau akan berhenti menggodaku?" Teriak Baekhyun kesal seraya melihat kepergian Minseok yang sudah cepat melangkah keluar kelas. Setelahnya, Baekhyun kembali membenahi buku pelajaran yang tak habisnya ia masukkan ke dalam tas.

"Ish... kenapa aku mengeluarkan buku sebanyak ini?" gumam _namja_ cantik itu heran, hingga tanpa sadar kini hanya tinggal dirinyalah manusia yang tersisa di kelas itu.

Baekhyun pun segera menggendong tas punggungnya kemudian bergegas melangkah keluar dengan tergesa. Ia teringat akan kabar yang beredar di sekolah. Bahwa sekolah yang ia tempati gosipnya sih angker, tapi Baekhyun hanya mampu melengos dan menganggap gosip itu dengan angin lalu.

Toh, ia tidak pernah bertemu makhluk aneh sepanjang ia menuntut ilmu disini. Sudah lupakan saja. Batinnya menguatkan.

Baekhyun melirik jam di pergelangan tangannya. Pukul 17.35. Sudah sangat sore sekali. Ia harus bergegas menuju atap. Berat hati ia membiarkan Sehun sang _namjacingu_ menunggunya selama sau setengah jam. Rasanya seperti membiarkan Sehun tenggelam dalam lautan hantu yang beredar di sekolah ini. Haishh.. pikiran itu lagi. Lupakan Baekhyun, Lupakan.

Secepat kilat, Baekhyun bergegas menuju atap. Berlari menyusuri koridor yang sepi, kemudian menaiki tangga menuju lantai atas. Setapak demi setapak dilewatinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Saking terburunya, kaki kecil Baekhyun sempat tersandung saat menaiki tangga. Ia merintih sebentar kemudian melanjutkan lagi. Rasa _dag dig dug_ mengiringi langkah kakinya menaiki tangga panjang itu. Peluh keringat juga menetes seiring Baekhyun mempersempit jaraknya dengan pintu atap. Nampak raut wajah Baekhyun yang begitu gugup. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai pada tangga terakhir.

Perlahan ia memegang kenop pintu atap sekolah dan membukanya dengan pelan. Angin semilir langsung menembus pori-pori kulit wajahnya yang putih sehingga membawa sensasi dingin namun menyejukkan. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya menyapu atap sekolah yang tidak begitu luas. Diantara tumpukan kardus di pojok atap, bersandar seorang namja yang begitu dicintai _namja_ berkulit putih itu. Dialah seorang _namja_ yang sudah berjanji akan menunggunya sampai selesai jam pelajaran tambahan.

Dan benar. Perasaan hangat langsung menjalari seluruh tubuh Baekhyun saat ia melihat damainya wajah pujaan hatinya yang tengah terpejam. Entah tidur atau hanya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya sejenak. Baekhyun tidak bisa memastikan. Yang jelas jantung Baekhyun serasa berada di arena balap karena berdegup begitu kencang. Ia menimimalisir rasa tersebut dengan menggigiti bibir plumnya, sembari mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersenggal-senggal.

Sungguh.

Sehun adalah namja yang sempurna, sampai sekarang pun Baekhyun masih tergila-gila dengan namja itu. Lihatlah dia sekarang, warna kulitnya yang menyilau karena gradasi matahari sore, rambutnya yang berantakan terhembus oleh angin. Wajah tampan yang rupawan dengan hidung mancung yang sangat menawan. Dia juga memiliki badan tegap dan tinggi idaman semua laki-laki. Oh betapa agung ciptaan Tuhan.

"Baekhyunie?" suara tersebut berhasil menginstrupsi diri Baekhyun sehingga khayalannya pecah berantah. Ia mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali seraya mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Tersentak kaget saat Sehun sudah ada di depannya. Lho ? Apa?

Sehun sudah di depannya? Sejak Kapan?

"Aw . . " tiba-tiba kaki Baekhyun terasa ngilu. Ia merintih kesakitan dan langsung ambruk seketika dengan memegang kakinya.

Oh kenapa Baekhyun baru merasakan sakit di kakinya sekarang? Padahal tersandung di tangganya sejak tadi? Mungkin inilah yang dinamakan cinta. Cinta sudah membuat ia lupa segalanya. Bahkan rasa sakit.

"Khyunie, gwanchana?" tanya Sehun. Raut wajah tampan itu menatap Baekhyun khawatir. Ia mendudukkan dirinya seraya memegang kaki Baekhyun. Perlahan ia melepaskan sepatu dan kaos kaki Baekhyun untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, karena sumber dari sakit Baekhyun berasal dari pergelangan kakinya.

"Omo... kakimu bengkak Khyunnie? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?" Sehun tersentak kaget. Terlihat jelas bahwa pergelangan kaki Baekhyun memerah seperti luka bengkak. Dia pun segera mengambil kotak p3k yang selalu disediakan di dalam tasnya.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum canggung tidak tahu menahu jika kakinya yang tersandung di tangga akan menjadi bengkak seperti ini. Paboya. Lihat raut wajah rupawan Sehun yang khawatir, dasar ceroboh, ceroboh. Runtuk Baekhyun dalam hati.

"Ani.. Sehun-ie, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya tersandung kecil tadi di tangga."

"Mwo... kamu terjatuh dari tangga Khyunnie?"

"Ani.. bukan terjatuh tapi tersandung." Baekhyun menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan dan kiri untuk membela diri dengan raut wajah layaknya seperti anak kecil yang sedang membela diri. Imut dan menggemaskan. Membuat Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri karena sejujurnya ia ingin mencicipi bibir manis _namjacingu_ nya.

Namun segera Sehun tepis bayangan itu mengingat Baekhyun yang selalu gugup saat di depannya. Ia hanya menjaga perasaan Baekhyun. Dan ia juga harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk itu.

Sehun kemudian beralih pandang untuk mengoleskan alkohol ke kaki Baekhyun dengan telaten agar bengkak _namja_ cantik penggila eyeliner itu tidak semaki parah. Karena tidak ada air dingin, Sehun menggunakan salep untuk mendinginkan luka bengkak Baekhyun. "Kenapa bisa seperti ini _my princess_ , seharusnya kamu hati-hati saat menaiki tangga. Kamu tidak perlu terburu-buru, karena aku tidak mungkin mengingkari janjiku. Aku pasti akan menunggumu disini. Apa kau takut aku tidak ada disini untuk menunggumu. Hmmm?"

Baekhyun hanya menundukkan kepalanya malu dengan tindakan cerobohnya tersebut. Wajahnya sudah _blushing_ parah karena memang benar adanya ucapan Sehun. Terlebih lagi panggilan ' _My Princess_ ' yang membuatnya seperti melayang-layang.

"Jawab princessku? Kenapa diam saja?" Sehun menatap Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepalanya sedari tadi. Ia kemudian menggangkat dagu Baekhyun untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan _namja_ manis itu. Dilihatnya wajah Baekhyun yang sudah memerah kala menatap bola matanya. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang begitu manis di depannya.

Mereka saling menatap wajah satu sama lain begitu lama, keduanya menyelami keindahan wajah dihadapan mereka masing-masing.

Tanda disadari, Sehun sudah semakin merapatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun. _Namja_ bermarga Byun yang sadar dan paham dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Sehun tersebut gelapan dan semakin tidak bisa mengendalikan diri. Perutnya seperti ada yang menggelitik dan terasa seperti melayang, Denyut jantungnya pun terus menggebu. Dalam hati ia berkecamuk, apakah ini akan menjadi ciuman pertamaku?

Oh tidak tidak apa yang harus aku lakukan, Sehun akan menciumku, aku belum siap? Tuhan bagaimana ini? Aku belum sikat gigi sore ini? Bagaimana kalau aku punya bau mulut? Pasti Sehun akan risih padaku? Omo.. Tidak tidak tidak. Pikiran Baekhyun terus melayang membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Ketika wajah Sehun semakin dekat, Baekhyun memejamkan matanya ketakutan. Bibirnya gemelutuk karena bergetar.

Wajah Sehun akhirnya berhenti ketika dahi mereka sudah saling menempel. Hembusan nafas Sehun dapat terasa di wajah Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya. "Aku tidak akan menciummu Baekhyunie? Bukalah matamu?"

Glek..

Baekhyun menelan salivanya sendiri dengan susah payah. Betapa memalukannya ia sekarang ini. Aksi ciuman pertamanya yang gagal karena tingkah laku _namja_ cantik itu ayaknya orang yang sedang disandera penjahat. Peluh keringat bercucuran di dahi, bibir gemelutuk bergetar dan mata yang terpejam ketakutan seperti melihat Sehun adalah seorang penjahat yang siap untuk membunuhnya.

Tuhan..

"Baekhyunie? Kau baik-baik saja?" Sehun yang khawatir kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun. Ia menatap dengan raut wajah khawatir melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang seperti orang ketakutan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, Baekhyun baru mengerjapkan matanya. Mata indah itu semakin terlihat saat ia membuka kelopak matanya dengan sempurna. Baekhyun mengerjabkan matanya perlahan layaknya anak kecil yang masih lugu dan polos, ya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Padahal ia baru saja melakukan kesalahan yang errr... sedikit fatal mungkin.

"Kau baik-baik saja Khyunnie?" tanya Sehun sekali lagi, Baekhyun menggangguk seraya masih mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Syukurlah, sekarang ayo kita pulang! Ini sudah sangat sore. Lagipula lama-lama disini juga tidak aman buatmu, bisa-bisa aku mencuri bibir perawanmu, kau tidak mau kan?" Sehun kemudian bangkit dari jongkoknya dan mengulurkan tanganya ke arah Baekhyun yang sepertinya akan kesusahan untuk berdiri mengingat pergelangan kakinya yang bengkak parah.

Dan. Omo?

Perkaataan Sehun begitu nyesek di hati Baekhyun. Ia meruntuk sejadi-jadinya karena sikapnya baru saja. Baekhyun malu. Wajahnya pun masih setia menunduk menyembunyikan rasa malunya. Diterimanya uluran tangan Sehun tanpa melihat wajah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya lembut.

"Baekhyunnie, tidak perlu malu. Aku mengerti!" ucap Sehun menyakinkan.

"Mi..an..hae Sehun-ie... Mi...an... Aw..." Baekhyun kembali merintih, uluran tangan Sehun tidak mampu membuatnya berdiri. Ia pun kembali terjatuh.

"Appo... appoo.." rintih Baekhyun kesakitan. Sehun semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

"Baekhyunnie gwanchana?"

"Kakiku sakit sekali saat akan berdiri tadi." Sehun kembali mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Baekhyun. Rasanya tidak tega melihat Baekhyun kesakitan seperti ini.

"Lukamu memang sedikit parah, kamu harus istirahat yang banyak. Kalau begitu aku akan mengantarmu pulang nde!."

Baekhyun mengerjab lagi."Mengantarku pulang ? Bagaimana bisa? Sehun, kau kan tidak membawa kendaraan? Bahkan kau jalan kaki saat berangkat sekolah karena kita sudah sepakat untuk pulang bersama tadi."

"Naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan menggendongmu sampai rumah, araseo?" Sehun memposisikan punggungnya tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, mengisyaratkan agar Baekhyun segera naik ke punggungnya karena hari sudah mulai gelap.

Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya, "Apa? Sehun kau jangan bercanda, rumahku jauh dari rumahmu. Aku tidak tega. Shireo!"

"Tidak apa-apa Baekhyunie." Sehun membalikan posisi agar dapat menatap pujaan hatinya."Tataplah aku", ucapnya kemudian.

Baekhyun dengan takut menatap Sehun." Aku lebih tidak tega lagi melihat kamu seperti ini, rasanya aku sudah menyakiti separuh jiwaku sendiri dengan membiarkanmu berjalan kaki menahan rasa luka itu, jadi seharusnya aku melindungimu. Dengan mengantarkanmu pulang sampai rumah dengan selamat aku akan merasa lega karena sudah memenuhi tugasku menjadi namjacingumu yang akan melindungi dan menjagamu.", kata Sehun diakhiri dengan senyuman menawan setelahnya.

Dan kata itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun terbang di angkasa. Tubuhnya ringan melayang-layang saking tidak percaya Sehun akan berkata seperti itu. Haish.. sekarang Baekhyun terlihat seperti yeoja yang tengah malu-malu kucing karena perlakuan manis _namjacingu_ nya. Wajahnya memerah seperti tomat.

"Bagaimana hmm... kalau kau menolak aku gendong, berarti kau juga menyakiti perasaanku."

"Eoh? Kenapa bisa seperti itu?"

"Karena kau sempurna Byun Baekhyun. Kau cantik, manis, imut dan lucu. Kau bahkan memiiki tubuh putih mulus tanpa cacat. Kesempurnaanmu ini tidak boleh dirusak oleh apapun dan siapapun. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu agar keindahan Byun Baekhyun tetap akan menjadi milik Oh Sehun yang sempurna kelak." Seulas senyum tak lepas terpasang di bibir Sehun, ia menatap Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang mengontrol perasaannya agar tidak meledak-ledak. Wajah putih mulus itu masih berhiaskan warna merah yang terang sehingga Baekhyun tampak begitu cantik di mata Sehun.

CUP...

Tak tahan melihat Baekhyun yang seperti itu, Sehun mengecup dahi Baekyun sebentar untuk menyadarkan _namja_ cantik itu yang sepertinya sedang asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Terlihat setelahnya Baekhyun membelalak tak percaya. Wajahnya terlihat menggemaskan kala mata sipit milik Baekhyun membulat dengan lucu.

Sehun terkekeh kecil kemudian menyentuh pipi mulus Baekhyun, "Apa yang kamu pikirkan? Naiklah ke punggungku, aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang?"

Dengan ragu Baekhyun menggangguk sebagai tanda ia setuju dengan Sehun untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Sejujurnya berat hati bagi Baekhyun karena ia sudah secara tidak langsung menolak ciuman dari Sehun. Namun, Baekhyun berhasil mendapat kecupan dari Sehun yang membuatnya bahagia, dan mungkin ia tidak akan membersihkan bekas kecupan Sehun sampai beberapa hari.

Walau sekarang namja cantik itu sedang menyusahkan Sehun dengan mengantarnya pulang yang seharusnya hari ini mereka lewati dengan pulang bersama yakni jalan kaki sembari bergandengan tangan dan bernyanyi bersama di jalan. Tapi, semua berujung dengan menyusahkan Sehun lagi dan lagi. Kapan aku akan membuat Sehun bahagia bersamaku? Gerutu Baekhyun dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sehunie, aku namja bukan yeoja, kenapa kau memanggilku princess? Itu menggelikan"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kau menyukainya, chagi?"

"Ani... siapa bilang aku menyukainya eoh?.."

"Tadi, saat aku memanggilmu princess, pipimu langsung bersemu merah. Lagipula kalau kau tidak menyukainya kenapa kau baru melayangkan protes sekarang?"

"Aish... kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali Sehun"

"Hahhahha... Panggilan itu cocok untukmu yang cantik dan manis seperti seorang yeoja. Bahkan kalau kau disandingkan dengan _princess_ sesungguhnya, kau jauh lebih cantik darinya. Jika perlu aku akan membelikanmu pakaian yeoja dan mendandanimu seperti seorang yeoja. Kau akan jadi namjacingu tercantik yang miliki oleh Oh Sehun."

"Yak... Sehunie... shireo.. aku tidak mau memakai pakaian yeoja."

Teriakan Baekhyun yang menggema di jalanan setapak pejalan kaki mengiringi langkah kaki mereka menuju kediaman Baekhyun. Suara canda tawa menghiasi dua sejoli itu tanpa adanya perasaan gugup lagi. Baekhyun salah mengira Sehun adalah namja yang tidak bisa mencairkan suasana. Namun, kenyataannya Sehun adalah namja yang ramah dan memiliki selera humor yang lumayan. Hal ini membuat Baekhyun nyaman di sisinya. Rasa gugup itu perlahan memudar saat terus bersama Sehun.

"Gomawo Sehunie, sudah membantuku menghilangkan rasa gugup ini saat bersamamu. Saranghae.."

.

.

END

Hulalalalaa...

OMO. Ending macam apa seperti ini?

.

Hai.. readers dari yang terhormat. Sejujurnya saya bukan pendatang baru di ini, tapi author lama yang hiatus dan saya mencoba untuk kembali aktif menulis lagi. Namun ff saya posting di blog pribadi. saya ingin ikut meramaikan EXO next door. Mohon kerjasamanya.

Dan jadilah saya memilih pasangan Sehun dan Baekhyun untuk berpartisipasi dalam ff sekali selesai ini. Mereka itu cute banget saat bersama. Pengen tak masukin karung terus tak bawa ke jasa lelang, terus saya lelang dan dapat uang banyak. Bwahahhaw. *Didemo masa

Maaf maaf reader. Khilaf...

Ff ini sudah pernah saya posting sebelumnya di blog pribadi saya dengan pair dari suju "WONKYU", dan saya repost kembali dengan pengeditan sedikit, dan jadilah ff iniiii..

Salam kenal readers semua. Mohon kerjasamanya.

Walau ff ini one-shoot. Jangan lupa tinggalkan jejaknya untuk memberi kritikan dan masukan. Gomawo..

Salam kenal,

Kenzoumuki.


End file.
